coup de foudre chez les Kaulitz
by misskitsune93
Summary: Lucy va rencontrer par hasard les TH , l'un d'eux ne va pas rester indifférent à la jeune fille résumé pourri je sais - -
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour chers lecteurs , c'est ma première fic sur TH alors soyez indulgent , sinon vous pouvez me retrouver sur des fics de Harry Potter .

**Note de l'auteur **: les membres de Tokio Hotel et leurs parents ainsi qu'Andreas ne m'appartiennent pas seulement Lucy et son entourage son à moi …encore heureux XD

Voilà amusez vous bien !!

**Chapitre 1 : drôle de rencontre **

**POV LUCY**

Bonjour ,je suis Lucy , j'ai seize ans, brune aux yeux bleus. Nous sommes en voiture avec mes parents direction l'Allemagne. Nous allons rendre visite à une ancienne amie à ma mère, elles se sont retrouvées à Paris en faisant du shopping….rigolo non ?

Et là , elle nous a invité chez elle voir sa petite famille.

J'ai les écouteurs de mon Ipod dans les oreilles quand je m'aperçois que ma mère était en train de me parler.

-Tu disais ? Demandais je en enlevant les écouteurs de mes petites oreilles

-Que Simone a deux enfants , deux garçons il me semble ,de ton âge à peu prés. J'espère que tu t'entendras bien avec eux , sois pas trop sauvage. Me dit elle en souriant.

-Ha ok , j'essaierais. Dis je en remettant mes écouteurs dans mes oreilles afin de pouvoir écouter l'une de mes chansons favorite.

Il s'agit de From Yesterday de 30 seconds to mars . La chanson terminée une autre voix s'élève dans mes oreilles , c'est celle de Bill Kaulitz , le chanteur et leader de Tokio Hotel , la chanson qui passe est 1000 meere, mon Dieu , qu'elle me fais vibrer , sa voix me fou de gros frissons. Franchement elle est trop belle non ?

A peine la chanson terminée , mon père se gara dans une allée, devant une grande maison blanche sur deux étages, sympa.

Nous sortîmes de la voiture et sonnâmes à la porte d'entrée. Celle-ci s'ouvrit sur une belle femme blonde.

-Gabrielle, Antoine quel plaisir de vous voir ! Dit elle en embrassant ma mère après l'avoir prise dans ses bras , émue par les retrouvailles.

-Nous aussi Simone , nous sommes ravi ! Dit mon père en souriant

-Je suppose que c'est votre petite Lucy ? Demanda Simone à mes parents sans me lâcher du regard .

-Oui , c'est Lucy ! Répond ma mère en me tapant sur l'épaule

Après m'avoir fais la bise, Simone me dit qu'elle avait des garçons du même âge que moi , à peu prés .

-Vous allez pas rester sur le seuil ! Rentrez ! Dit Simone au bout d'un moment

Quelques secondes après avoir franchit le seuil de la maison , un homme vint nous voir.

-Je vous présente Gordon Strümper, mon mari. Nous dit Simone

-Enchanté ! Dit on d'une même voix.

Après les présentations et quelques rigolades, Simone se tourna vers un escalier qui se situ juste au bout du couloir.

-Les garçons , vous descendez !? Demanda Simone d'une voix forte pour que les garçons , qui étaient à l'étage semble t-il , puissent l'entendre.

Quelques minutes après , deux garçons arrivèrent. Lorsque je reconnu les deux garçons en question, je donna un petit coup de coude à ma mère qui regarda vers eux et qui comprit à quoi je pensais.

L'un des garçon s'approcha de moi et me fit la bise.

-Enchanté, je suis Bill Kaulitz. Dit il avec un grand sourire.

-Enchanté , moi c'est Lucy Legrand. Dis je rougissante.

-Moi c'est Tom ! Enchanté ! Me dit le dreadeux.

J'hallucinais , l'amie de ma mère, était la mère de Bill et Tom Kaulitz! Quelle chance ! Combien de filles seraient prêtent à payer pour pouvoir être à ma place ne serait ce que quelques secondes. Le rêve !

**POV BILL**

J'entends ma mère qui nous appellent mon frère et moi, Tom pose sa gratte et moi j'éteints l'ordinateur, c'est sûrement nos invités. Je descends l'escalier et tombe nez à nez sur une petite brune aux yeux bleus, habillée de style rock , un peu punk. Je la détail, elle porte un keffieh rouge , un haut noir avec une guitare rouge et blanche , déchiré au niveau des manches et les resserrés avec des épingles à nourrices. Elle porte aussi un jean délavé, troué au niveau du genou et avec de DR martens. Personnellement je la trouve classe.

Je m'approche d'elle et lui fais la bise. Elle rougie c'est trop mignon , elle a l'air timide. Elle se présente à son tour, Lucy c'est mignon, ça lui va bien. Mon frère s'approche d'elle, elle rougie un peu plus, elle est vraiment adorable.

-Bill et Tom , vous l'aidez à monter ses affaires ? Demande ma mère.

-Oui ! Répondit Tom et moi à l'unisson.

Je commençais à prendre la valise de Lucy mais fit tomber quelque chose qui était posé contre et que je n'avais pas vu .

-Oups ! Tiens une guitare ! Dis je en me penchant pour ramasser ce que j'avais fais tomber.

-Guitare ? Guitare ? Où ça ? Demanda Tom en frappant dans ses mains comme un gosse.

Je la ramassais puis je vis Lucy s'approcher de moi et prendre la guitare par la lanière ( elle est dans sa house )

-Désolée, c'est la mienne. Dit elle en souriant

J'adore son sourire! Houlà je m'égare moi ! Je reprends sa valise, Tom lui pris son sac en bandoulière , partisan du moindre effort celui-là , quoique je ne suis pas mieux.

Nous sommes arrivés à l'étage , pose la valise puis me tourne vers Lucy .

-Tu veux quelle chambre ? Demandais je à la jeune fille

-Bah la chambre d'amis s'il y en a une . Réponds Lucy en me regardant fixement

-Il y en a une mais elle est déjà prise par tes parents. Dis je souriant

-Il faut que tu choisisses entre celle de Bill et la mienne. Dit Tom

Je lui montre ma chambre , elle est blanche ,un lit double, des posters de Green Day et Oasis accrochés un peu partout , des meubles noirs , calme.

On passe à celle de Tom , elle est bleue , un lit double , des posters de Snoop dog et Samy Deluxe, sa gratte posée sur son lit.

-Alors tu préfère laquelle ? Demande Tom en fixant Lucy

-Celle de Bill , c'est presque le même style que la mienne et puis vivre dans un univers de rappeurs c'est pas vraiment mon truc. Répondit celle-ci

Je l'adore cette fille. Je reprends sa valise et la rentre dans ma chambre, Lucy me suit, Tom lui est allé dans sa chambre jouer de la gratte.

-Mais toi tu vas dormir où ? Me demande la jeune fille

-Avec toi ! Lui répondis je

-Qu..Quoi ? Sérieux! Toi avec moi ? Moi avec toi ? Dit elle en bégayant

-Bah oui, mais si tu veux je peux dormir par terre. Dis je en la regardant un peu déçu.

-Quoi ? Mais non , c'est pas à toi de dormir par terre, t'inquiètes pas je mis ferais. Dit elle en rigolant, mais je vois qu'elle n'est pas très rassurée.

Je suis si effrayant que ça ? Je commence à me poser des questions.

-Tu sais je vais pas te manger. Dis je pour la rassurer.

Et là , je la vois qui pouffe de rire , elle a un rire cristallin , c'est joli.

-Excuses moi, tu me fais pas peur mais je sais pas , moi petite Lucy je vais dormir avec Bill Kaulitz, je vais me faire étriper par tes groupies si elles apprennent ça ! Dit elle en grimaçant.

- Groupies ? Dis je en rigolant face à sa grimace.

-Oui , tu sais ,celles qui hurlent : Bill t'es trop beau épouses moi !!! Dit elle en changeant sa voix pour la faire suraiguë.

Pour accompagner sa parole elle se mit à sauter partout comme une dingue. J'en pouvais plus tellement j'étais mort de rire. Je m'assois sur mon lit et elle vient me rejoindre.

-Tu vois le genre ? Me dit elle

-Ouais mais pourquoi veux tu qu'elle le sachent ? Demandais je intrigué.

-Bah les paparazzi , ça existe et puis vu que Tom et toi êtes assez connus ils doivent vous tourner autour ? Non ? Me dit elle d'un air sérieux

-Non , pas ici , ne t'inquiète pas. Lui répondis je.

Nous commençâmes a parler de tout et de rien, je la trouve de plus en plus sympathique, elle est franchement rigolote, Tom nous a rejoint puis commence à discuter avec nous.

-Alors tu joues de la guitare ? Depuis combien de temps ? Demandais je, la question me brûlait les lèvres depuis longtemps.

-Oui , depuis quelques moi bien que j'ai eu ma gratte il y a quelques années déjà. Dit elle en rigolant.

-Tu nous joues un morceau ? Demande Tom un sourire aux lèvres.

-D'accord mais je ne sais pas jouer grand-chose. Je vais jouer Rette mich. Nous dit elle

Tiens elle sait jouer Rette Mich? Elle prend sa guitare, sort son médiator d'une de ses poches. La mélodie s 'élève ainsi que sa voix, elle se débrouille bien, très bien même , elle a une voix magnifique et elle joue bien.

-Bravo , c'est pas mal du tout! Dit Tom en applaudissant

-Oui , c'est excellent! Je suis épaté !lui dis je souriant

-Merci, mais je ne suis que débutante, c'est une amie qui m'a appris. dit elle rougissante.

-Vraiment ? Demande Tom les yeux brillants.

-Oui, Ana est fan de Tokio Hotel, comme moi d'ailleur. Dit elle en rougissant encore un peu plus.

-Tu as un chouchou ? Demandais je intrigué

-Oui , c'est toi Bill! Dit elle en me regardant.

Je la regarde fixement en lui souriant, je suis fier d'être son « chouchou », elle baisse les yeux génée, elle est toute timide c'est craquant. Elle est à la fois timide et spontanée ce qui donne un mélange assez étrange. J'aime bien, elle me plait de plus en plus , vraiment beaucoup. Je me fais tirer de mes pensées par Tom.

-Et ta copine, elle a son favoris aussi ? Demande Tom visiblement très intéressé.

-Oui ,elle c'est toi . Son guitariste chéri! Cela nous a même donné des surnoms , elle préférant Tom , c'est Tommy et moi Billie. Dit elle en rigolant.

C'est vrai, elle utilise mon prénom pour faire une surnom avec sa copine, surprenant, mais en la voyant rire j'en conclu que c'est juste pour délirer avec son amie.

J'entends ma mère nous appeler, on va passer à table. Tom me prend à part pendant que Lucy descend les escaliers.

-Dis moi frérot , elle te plais la petite Lucy ? Me demandes Tom en me fixant

-Heu ….ça se voit temps que ça ? Demandais je à mon frère.

- Oui, tu fais rarement se regard là à une fille. Me dis Tom

Bon je me suis fais griller, j'ai plus qu'à tenter ma chance avec Lucy sinon c'est mon frère qui va me balancer.

J'entends ma mère qui me rappel ainsi que Tom, on descend , c'est décidé je tente ma chance!

**Fin du chapitre 1 **

**Alors qu'en pensez vous , je continu ?**

**Un ti review SVP !! **

**bisous**


	2. Chapter 2

_Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre , désolée pour l'attente mais avec les épreuves du bac blanc j'avais pas vraiment le temps… je posterais dès que j'aurais le temps. Bisous _

**Disclaime**r : Bill, Tom, Gustav et Georg ne sont toujours pas à moi , ça se saurais sinon lol … vous connaissez la suite.

**Réponses aux reviews: **

**Sasou5:** merci pour ton review, en espérant ne pas avoir été trop longue… voilà la suite! Bisous

**Karine.snake: **je suis contente que ma nouvelle fic te plaise, j'avoue que 30 seconds to mars est un super groupe !! Vive Jared Leto lol! Bisous à toi ! Je t'adore .

**Elynatou**: merci ton review ma fait énormément plaisir. Voilà la suite , j'espère que tu aimeras autant. Kiss

**Rebeldeway: **merci pour le review, j'espère que tu apprécieras la suite. Bisous.

VTK: ne t'inquiète pas je n'ai pas l'attention d'abandonner cette fic, même si mes délais de publication sont parfois long…j'en suis navrée. En tout cas merci pour ton review en espérant que cela te plaise. Bisouxxxx. 

**Chapitre 2 **

**POV TOM**

En entrant dans la salle à manger, je vois mon frère se diriger immédiatement vers Lucy, celui-ci s'assoit à côté d'elle. S'il croit qu'il est discret, elle lui plaît et cela se voit, s'il ne se déclare pas je me ferais un plaisir de lui dire.

Je m'assois en face de mon frère et lui lance un regard qui veut dire « bouges ton cul frangin, ou je le fais à ta place. » Je crois d'ailleurs qu'il a comprit car il baisse la tête.

-Lucy, dis moi, tu as un petit ami ? Demande mon frère en se tournant vers elle.

-Heu non , je suis célibataire. Répondit elle en attrapant le poivrier.

Je vois le regard de mon frère, il a l'air à la fois satisfait et surpris.

-Et vous ? Vous dîtes dans les interviews que vous êtes célibataires, mais c'est vrai ou seulement pour ne pas exposer vos copines aux médias ? Nous demande t-elle.

-Nous sommes vraiment célibataire. Répondis je.

-Et même si on avait une copine, on ne l'exposera pas. Du moins pour ma part, j'aurais trop peur de la perdre. Lui dit Bill.

-Je vois. C'est mieux du moins je trouves, de ne pas l'exposer. Dit Lucy

On continua de discuter durant le repas et après un partie de wii , vers Une heure du matin, Bill et Lucy montent à l'étage après avoir dit bonne nuit à tout le monde.

**POV LUCY**

Bill et moi montons à l'étage, en rentrant dans sa chambre, je le vois enlever son T-shirt, wahouuuuuuu………..il est trop bien foutu…heu Lucy tu t'égares là! Enfin il faut avouer que la vue n'est pas mal. Je crois qu'il a remarqué que je le matais, je baisses la tête génée. Je me dirige vers ma valise prend un T-shirt large et un shorti qui me sert de pyjama.

**-**Dis-moi, où est la salle de bain ?demandais je au beau brun

**-**En face de la chambre de Tom. Me réponds celui-ci en me fixant.

-Bien, merci Mister! Dis je en souriant.

Je me dirige vers la salle de bain, puis me change. Lorsque je reviens dans la chambre de Bill, je le voit sous les couettes. Quel fainéant celui-là ! Quoique je ne suis pas mieux…Vive la marmotte attitude. Je me dirige vers le côte du lit où j'ai une petite place, puis me mes sous la couette, bien chaude, le bonheur! Soudain, Bill se tourne vers moi , ses yeux éclairé pas la petite lumière de la lampe de chevet pas encore éteinte. Je plante mes yeux dans ses beaux yeux couleur chocolat, ils sont envoûtant. Je le voit qui me parle, ce qui me tire de mes pensées.

-Dis-moi, tout à l'heure tu as dit que tu étais célibataire. Comment cela se fait-il ? Me demande t-il.

Je le regarde étonnée par sa question.

-Hé bien, on va dire que les garçons ne sont pas ma priorité, et puis je suis peut être pas attirante. De plus niveau mec je suis vraiment chiante. Dis je en rigolant

-Je vois. Tu as un style bien défini ? Me demande t-il .

-Oui ! J'adore les garçons au look rock , un peu androgyne et surtout les cheveux longs! Je trouve ça sexy, enfin faut que le caractère suive sinon c'est pas la peine. Lui répondis je.

-J'aurais mes chances ? Me demande Bill avec un regard étrange.

-Comment ? Pourquoi ça ? Lui demandais je étonnée.

-Hé bien tu dis que tu aimes les androgyne et j'en suis un alors Est-ce que j'aurais mes chances avec toi ? De plus tu me plais vraiment. Me dit Bill très sérieusement.

-Heu, je dois avouer que physiquement tu me plais vraiment beaucoup, mais je ne te connais vraiment pas assez. Lui dis-je encore sous le choc de sa demande.

-Mais tu avais dit que j'étais ton favori ! Me dit il blessé, je le sens dans le timbre de sa voix.

-Oui, par rapport aux interviews, le personnage, mais je veux pas sortir avec un garçon que j'ai idéalisé. Je veux plutôt te connaître pour ce que tu es, le vrai Bill Kaulitz, pas le célèbre chanteur adulé de toutes les filles. Lui dis je rougissante.

-Je vois, donc je suis pas totalement rejeté ? Demande Bill

-Non pas totalement, je préfère attendre avant de te donner une réponse. Allez bonne nuit! Lui dis je en lui faisant un petit bisou sur la joue.

**POV TOM **

Je me réveille, sort de ma chambre puis descend à la cuisine et vois Bill assis devant son bol de céréales, en train de détruire ses pauvres céréales à coup de petite cuillère.

-Coucou mon jumeau! Lui dis je en lui faisant un petit bisou.

-S'lut. Me dit il d'une voix caverneuse.

Là je vois les grosses cernes sous ses yeux.

-Tu lui as dit ? Demandais je à mon frère

Il ne me réponds pas et baisse la tête.

-ça va pas toi ! Expliques moi tout ! Lui dis je en me servant un bol de céréales.

-J'ai juste mal dormis. Me dit il

Mon œil , je le connais assez pour savoir qu'il n'y a pas que ça et que là il a pas le moral.

-Et quoi d'autres ? Ça a rapport avec Lucy ? Lui demandais je.

-Je me suis fais rembarré! Enfin à peu près. Dit il d'une voix brisé où l'on pouvait sentir l'agacement.

-Comment ça « à peu près »? Lui demandais je

-Hé bien physiquement je suis son genre mais mademoiselle ne me connais pas assez! Elle préfère voir avec le temps! Répond Bill agacé.

-Je vois pas où est le problème Billou, elle est sérieuse, je trouve ça bien toi qui veut des relations sérieuses. Lui dis je

-Hein ? Comment ça ? Me demande mon jumeau surpris.

-Elle veut simplement de connaître mieux avant de s'engager et puis tu n'as qu'à la séduire tout en restant naturel. Lui répondis je.

-Mais si elle aime pas celui que je suis vraiment ? Me dit Bill désespéré.

-Aie confiance en toi, c'est tout ! Je t'assure tu es irrésistible! dis je à mon frère.

-Bonjour ,bonjour ! Dis la mère de Lucy suivit de près par la notre puis le père de Lucy et Gordon.

-Tiens, Lulu n'est pas là! Dit Antoine

-Non elle dort encore. Dit Bill

-Je pensais que toi et Tom pourriez lui montrer les environs. Dit ma mère à Bill

-Pourquoi pas ? Disons nous d'une même voix

-Allez la réveiller alors, il est déjà onze heure. Dit alors Gabrielle.

Bill se lève et monte les escaliers , j'en conclu qu'il y va .

**POV BILL**

Je fini de me maquiller quand je vois Lucy rentrer dans ma chambre. Elle a mis le même jean qu'hier, mais là elle a mis une chemise rouge à rayures noires avec une cravate noir avec une guitare blanche et des fines chaînes , desserrée. Je la trouve toujours aussi classe. Je la vois par le miroir en train de chercher quelque chose dans son sac et l'entend grogner je ne sais quoi.

-Comment ? Lui demandais je

-J'ai oublié mon maquillage. Me dit elle gênée.

-Regarde là , j'en ai un peu, ça pourrais peut être te dépanner. Lui dis je en montrant de ma main qui tenait mon mascara , un tiroir de mon meuble.

Je vois son visage s'illuminer quand elle vit tout ce que j'avais.

-ça te gêne pas car j'ai que du maquillage noir et du fond de teint. Lui demandais je

-Non je me maquille presque qu'en noir et je mets jamais de fond de teint. Me répond t-elle

Elle prend le fard à paupière noir et se place devant le miroir, elle s'en entour les yeux un peu comme moi. Je suis en train de poser le mascara sur la table de chevet et la voit qui me le prend gentiment des mains en souriant. Bizarrement je la trouve pâle. Quand nous avons fini , nous descendons rejoindre Tom dans le hall et nous partons direction le bois. Au fond de celui-ci il y a un petit endroit où il y a un banc près d'une rivière, c'est un endroit que j'adore et que je tiens absolument à lui montrer. On marches tous dans le bois quand soudain je sens Lucy m'agripper la main puis je me retourne et là vois là, par terre, inconsciente.

**FIN DU CHAPITRE 3**

Des reviews s'il vous plaît…


	3. Chapter 3

_Voilà un nouveau chapitre chers lecteurs , je suis navrée pour l'attente , mais la j'ai les exams …donc moins de temps pour écrire._

**Disclaimer : **Tokio Hotel ne m'appartiens toujours pas…

**Réponses au reviews: **

**Love Gaara of the Sand : **merci pour ton review, ça me fais énormément plaisir. Voilà la suite. Kiss .

**Anne-piou**: merci beaucoup pour ton review la miss, j'espère que la suite te plaira autant que le début. Bisous .

**VTK: **merci pour le review, contente que le chapitre précédent t'ai plu. Moi aussi je pense comme Tom. Pour les problème de santé, la réponse est dans ce chapitre. Bisouxxxxxxxx.

**Karine.snake**: Heureuse que tu ai aimé mon chapitre précédent, mais va pas pleurer dans un coin , je te mets la suite bon courage pour ton travaille ma tite Sevy gros kisu . Dai suki !!

**Chapitre 3 : **

**POV Bill :**

Je m'arrête et vois Lucy par terre, Tom s'arrête lui aussi et va à ses côtés. Je rejoins mon frère et retournons ensembles Lucy pour la mettre sur le dos. Tom lui donne quelques claques et cela a l'air d'être inutile. Cela va faire trois ou quatre minutes que Lucy est inconsciente, elle commence enfin à rouvrir les yeux. Elle est blanche comme un linge, je m'accroupis près d'elle est lui caresse tendrement le visage, elle sourit faiblement.

-Comment tu te sens ? Je lui demande en lui remettant une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille.

-Hum….un peu patraque mais ça va. Je suis encore tombée ?demande Lucy en me regardant.

-Oui, tu t'es évanouie. Mais comment ça « encore » ? Je lui demande inquiet et étonné.

-Oui, j'ai un petit problème de santé, mais t'inquiètes pas ce n'est pas grave. J'ai juste oublié mon médicament ce matin, on est parti trop vite. Me dit elle

-On va rentrer, non ? Dit Tom

-Oui ça serait mieux je pense. Répondis je

Lucy s'agrippe à Tom et tente de se relever. Nous rentrons lentement, moi tenant la main de Lucy pour essayer de ralentir sa chute au cas où elle retomberait. Soudain je sens Lucy qui s'arrête, je me retourne suivis de Tom, elle nous regarde puis baisse la tête.

-Je suis désolée. Dit elle quelques larmes sillonnant ses joues.

Mon cœur se serre à la vue de cette image, je me rapproche d'elle et la prends dans mes bras. Je la berce doucement pour la calmer.

-De quoi es tu désolée ? Lui demandais je en la regardant dans les yeux.

-Je….vous vouliez vous balader et moi je gâche votre sortie…dit elle en baissant la tête.

-Je veux pas que tu culpabilises. Allez arrêtes de pleurer. Dis je en passant ma mains dans ses cheveux.

Je la sens au bout de quelques minutes qui se calme, je lui prends la main et recommence à marcher vers la maison, prenant bien soin de vérifier qu'elle ne refasse pas une malaise, elle risquerait de se faire mal. Je vois Tom qui la regarde , inquiet, lui aussi. On arrive à la maison, Tom ouvre la porte, laisse passer Lucy ainsi que moi. Je me dirige vers le salon pour qu'elle puisse se reposer sur le canapé. Nos parents sont là. Sa mère se lève quand elle voit sa fille entrer, faut avouer qu'elle est encore très pâle.

-Tu vas bien ? Demande Gabrielle à sa fille en posant une main sur son front.

-Elle a fait un malaise en chemin donc on est rentré. Explique Tom en s'assaillant à côté d'Antoine.

-Je vois. Tu as pris ton traitement ce matin? Demande Gabrielle à Lucy.

Celle-ci fit non de la tête.

-Je l'ai oublié, on est parti trop vite ce matin. Dit celle-ci.

-Prends le et va t'allonger un peu. Dit Gabrielle.

Lucy acquiesce d'un signe de tête puis fait demi-tour. Je l'accompagne jusque dans la chambre, je la vois prendre un médicament puis s'allonger sur le lit qui en passant a oublier d'être refait. Elle ferme les yeux et je rabats la couette sur elle de peur qu'elle prenne froid. Je dépose un baisé sur son front et sort de la chambre. Je rejoins les parents et Tom dans le salon. Je demande à ses parents de quoi souffre exactement Lucy. Je vois Tom écouter aussi attentivement que moi, se serait il attaché à elle ?

-Lucy fait de l'hypertension et des crises de tachycardies, ce qui lui provoque des malaises,comme tout à l'heure. Nous explique Antoine.

-Ce n'est pas bien grave, mais elle à tout de même un traitement pour éviter ça. Nous dit Gabrielle.

-Je vois , mais pourquoi l'avoir envoyer se coucher s'il suffit de lui donner un cachet ? Demande Tom intrigué.

-He bien , il faut avouer que ses malaises la fatigue beaucoup. Explique Antoine.

Tom acquiesce d'un signe de tête. Cela va faire maintenant une heure que nous discutons avec les parents, on a , avec mon frère, appris plein de petites anecdotes sur Lucy. Ma mère décrète que nous allons passer à table, je me lève donc pour aller réveiller en douceur Lucy , j'ai appris qu'elle a horreur d'être réveillée. J'entre dans la chambre sans faire de bruit, puis je m'approche de Lucy. On dirait un ange quand elle dort, trop mignonne. Je l'embrasse sur le front, elle bouge, je caresse tendrement sa joue, elle ouvre les yeux.

-Bien dormi? Lui demandais je en lui souriant.

-Hum ,oui, heu je dors depuis combien de temps ? Me demande t-elle.

-Environ une heure, mais là on passe à table donc je viens te prévenir. Lui répondis je en souriant.

-Hum…merci. Dit elle en s'assaillant en tailleur.

Je la regarde s'étirer, on dirait un chat, se qui me fit sourire d'ailleurs. Elle se lève et nous descendons ensembles.

--

**POV Lucy :**

Cela va fait trois jours que mes parents et moi sommes ici. Les garçons sont adorables avec moi et il se trouve que Tom est un garçon très attentionné, qui l'aurait cru , Bill aussi est très attentionné. Entre Tom et moi une relation de type frère/sœur s'est installée. Les parents viennent de partir passer trois jours rien que tout les quatre. Bill, Tom et moi restons donc tout seuls dans cette grande maison . Je regarde Bill faire les cents pas au milieu du salon, Tom lui est affalé dans un fauteuil en train de jouer avec sa PSP. Moi je suis confortablement installée sur le canapé, Kasimir, le chat, sur les genoux.

-Vous avez une idée de divertissements pour aujourd'hui ? Nous demande Bill en s'arrêtant de faire les cents pas.

-Ben, personnellement je ne connais pas les environs ni ce qui s'y trouve, donc pour moi c'est non désolée. Lui répondis je en souriant.

Il me sourit à son tour puis se dirige vers son frère et le tape sur le genoux pour que celui-ci lève la tête .

-Et toi tu as une idée ? Lui demande Bill

-T u voulais pas faire les boutiques avant-hier toi ? Demanda Tom à son frère.

-Si mais Lucy n'a peut être pas envie de magasiner. Dit Bill en s'assaillant à côté de moi.

-Bah pourquoi pas ? Comme ça tu pourras me montrer les boutiques que tu aimes. Lui dis je en souriant.

-Si on va magasiner, je peux aller chez le disquaire, il y a le nouvel album de Samy Deluxe qui vient de sortir. Demanda Tom.

-OK, bien on est parti. Dit Bill en se levant.

Nous partons dix minutes après, Bill et Tom s'étaient muni de grosses lunettes noires. Bill avait laissé des cheveux lisses, mit une casquette en laine noire et troqué ses santiags contre des baskets blanche et noir totalement banales. Tom lui avait laissé ses dreadlocks libre et s'était habillé un peu moins en rappeur. Il avait aussi mit un bonnet de style reggae. Ils étaient tout deux assez méconnaissable.

Nous montons dans la Cadillac de Tom et arrivé à Magdeburg, Bill proposa de manger une glace. Ce à quoi Tom et moi répondons par le positif. Tom s'arrête devant un glacier, Bill et moi descendons suivit de Tom. On entre chez le glacier, Bill et Tom prennent une glace au chocolat chacun et moi une glace à la coco. Je rigole en regardant Bill, il ne comprend pas pourquoi et je me touche le nez du doigt , il comprend, il vient de se mettre du chocolat sur le bout du nez, trop mignon . Quand Tom s'en ai aperçu , il parti avec moi dans une crise de fou rire. Bill fit mine d'être vexé et je lui fait un gros bisou ce qui le fait sourire. Les glaces terminées on remonte dans la Cadillac, Tom arrivé devant une boutique un peu à l'écart du centre ville de Magdeburg s'arrête et nous laisse avec Bill ,lui partant direction le disquaire.

Bill ouvre la porte, me laisse passer, un vrai gentleman. Il entre à son tour. Je regarde autour de moi, c'est une vraie caverne d'Ali baba, pour rockeurs et gothiques en tout genre ! Là c'est sure je suis au paradis. Je me retourne vers Bill et lui sautes dans les bras, en lui disant un énorme merci. Il me regarde et sourit mais je vois aussi qu'il est surpris par mac réaction.

-Excuses moi, mais j'adore cette boutique, c'est une vraie caverne d'Ali baba. Tu es génial ! Lui dis je souriant.

-J'étais sure que ça allait te plaire. Personnellement c'est ma boutique préférée. Me dit Bill.

-Je comprends pourquoi ! Lui dis je souriante

-Bah, regardes ce qui te plaît . Me dit il.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Je farfouilles dans les rayons et vois une jupe noir à volants , style goth,elle arrive au dessus du genoux, je la trouve superbe. Je continue, un peu plus loin je vois un pantalon en jean noir , déchiré au à la moitié du tibia gauche, avec plusieurs chaînes. Un peu après je vois aussi un haut noir avec les manches évasées et ouverte d'un côté ( celui de l'intérieur) rouges. Au niveau de la poitrine est dessinée une bouche rouge ouverte de laquelle sort un serpent argenté qui a la gueule grande ouverte. Il y a aussi un pantalon rouge et noir, style punk voir bondage ( celui de Shin dans NANA) et un autre à côté, le même en violet et noir.

Je vois Bill revenir vers moi les bras chargés d'une pile de vêtements.

-Tu n'as rien trouvé ? Me dit il déçu quand il aperçoit mes mains vides.

-Si j'ai vu pleins de chose, mais je pas de quoi payer. Répondis je gênée.

-Prends les, rien ne t'empêches de les essayer. Cela peut être marrant . Me dit il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Je vais chercher les vêtements repérés et rejoins Bill au niveau des cabines d'essayages. On choisit des cabines face à face et on essaye des vêtements pendant une bonne heure, animé par Bill comme un petit défilé. On a bien rigolé ,il faut l'avouer.

Une fois terminé, Bill se place devant moi lorsque je sort de la cabine, ce qui eu pour effet de me faire sursauter.

-Prends les vêtements que tu préfères , je te les offre. Me dit Bill avec un grand sourire.

-Hein, tu …tu es sûre? Lui demandais je gênée et surprise.

-Oui, vas y ! me répond t il avec un énorme sourire

Je me retournes et prends le pantalon punk noir et violet , la jupe et le pantalon noir.

-Tu prends pas le haut ? Il t'allais super bien pourtant. Me demande Bill

-Bah ça va faire beaucoup sinon . Lui répondis je avec un air super gêné.

-Mais non ! Il te plait ? Me demande le beau brun .

-Oui mais.. Commençais je.

A peine ai-je le temps de lui répondre que Bill attrape le haut derrière moi et se dirige vers la caisse. Je le rejoins, il prends les trois vêtements que j'avais dans les mains et les passes à la vendeuse et donne aussi les siens. Il a opté pour deux jeans slims , un noir et un bleu roi , deux vestes, une en jean noir délavée et l'autre en cuir avec quelques sangles, très classe ainsi que deux t-shirt .

En sortant je vois Tom nous attendre dans sa Cadillac, je me retourne et fait un énorme bisou sur la joue droite de Bill et lui chuchote un « merci ». On monte en voiture et direction la maison. Il est dix-neuf heure , quoi déjà, et bien c'est qu'on a traîné avec Billou.. Durant le trajet Tom nous a mis Samy De luxe fond au grand dam de Bill, du mien aussi par la même.

Une fois rentrée les garçons proposent d'appeler une pizzeria et de se faire livrer. Je m'y oppose , ils me regardent étonnés.

-Pour vous remercier , c'est moi qui fait la cuisine. Leurs expliquais je.

Je n'attends pas leurs réponses , je me dirige déjà vers la cuisine. Je regarde dans les placards et le frigo et fini par trouver mon bonheur. Je regarde l'heure : dix neuf heure trente . Parfait !

Une demie heure est passée, je les appelle car tout est près. Ils arrivent . En entrée je leur ai fait tomate mozzarella et à mon plus grand bonheur ,ils aiment ça !

Je leurs passe le plat suivant : escalope de veau à la crème et pâte avec une pointe de basilique. Comme l'entrée , le plat est aimé. J'en suis d'ailleurs ravie.

Une fois le repas terminé et la vaisselle faite, Bill me prends par la main et m'entraîne à l'écart.

-Avant-hier , je voulais te montrer mon endroit favori, alors Est-ce que ça te dirais d'y aller, comme c'est la pleine lune cet endroit doit être assez éclairé. Me dit il .

-Bah oui pourquoi pas . Lui répondis je

Bill m'entraîne alors dehors après avoir mis nos vestes , arrivés à la forêt nous continuons de marcher dans la même direction pendant environ un quart d'heure, puis Bill tourne à gauche. On arrive au niveau d'une petite rivière, un petit pont en bois pour la traverser et un petit banc en bois au bord de l'eau . Le fait que la lune éclaire bien rend ce lieu presque magique , comme dans un rêve.

-C'est magnifique ! Dis je à Bill en me retournant vers lui.

Il se rapproche soudainement de moi , nos visages sont maintenant à deux millimètres l'un de l'autre….

**Fin du chapitre 3 **

_**Je sais je suis sadique de couper ici , niark niark **_

_**Alors ça vous à plus ?**_

_**Un petit review s'il vous plaît honorable lecteur/trices. **_


End file.
